A Quick Lesson in How to Respect Your King
by Ficalicious
Summary: A kind of follow up to A Quick Lesson in How to Respect Your Elders. Bill finally gets his revenge against Eric. And Eric doesn't like it one bit.


A Quick Lesson in How to Respect Your King

**One thing I've really loved about season four is the change in power between Bill and Eric. I wrote a story a while ago called A Quick Lesson in How to Respect Your Elders. That had Eric playing up his Sheriff status. When I saw that Bill had become King and the way he interacted with Eric I couldn't help myself. This is how I think he'd get his revenge. Let me know what you think! They aren't mine, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't thank me for this!**

"You summoned me, _Highness?_" A snide voice came from the doorway. Bill looked up from the paperwork on his desk and could not hold back his smile.

"Eric. Welcome. Have a seat." He stood and held his hand out to the chair on the other side of the desk. Eric gave him a dark look but moved into the room and settled in the chair. He did not like that Bill was being so cordial. He knew that the new king was playing at something and he did _not _like the fact that he was at the whims of Bill Compton. It irked him to no end and he took his pleasure in annoying Bill whenever he could. But insubordination was something that Bill took very seriously. Eric knew that he had to play this carefully.

"Would you like a True Blood?" Bill asked, moving to call for the help. Eric shook his head.

"No, thank you. I am fine. What is it you wanted?" No reason not to get straight to the point. Eric leant back in his chair and watched Bill's expression.

"You owe me a debt." The King said finally. His blue eyes pierced into Eric's and there was something malicious in his half smile.

"And what debt would that be?" Eric growled. He could feel his hackles rising. This had potential to end badly. He had to fight to keep his control. Something about Bill Compton infuriated him beyond anything he'd ever experienced. And now he was talking about some kind of debt? Eric wracked his brain, trying to find something that would have indebted him to the King. Nothing rang to mind.

"You have been trying to make a move on Sookie." Bill said, slowly. His voice was like ice. "Again."

"Yes." There was no point in denying it. It was certainly no secret. Eric would have even shrugged, if shrugging were his thing.

"And you are my Sheriff." Bill drew out.

"Yes."

"Which, by a logic you once used, means that you belong to me." Bill spoke slowly, his eyes glinting. Eric watched him carefully, his brain churning over the dark man's words. Where was he going with this?

"I suppose that you could put it that way," Eric said non-commitally. He didn't want to admit to being under Bill's control.

"Which means you _have _to respect me." Bill said smugly. Eric refused to look Bill in the eye. This was going somewhere he wasn't going to like he just knew it.

"And it also means that you have to…_submit _to me." Bill's voice was like velvet wrapped around a whip. Eric's head shot up and he caught his King's eyes in shock. Had Bill really just said that?

"What?" Eric asked, his body going tense.

"You heard me. Didn't you once say that to me? That I would _submit _to you. _Respect _you? I believe you did. Sheriff." Bill gave a half smile. It was terrifying. Eric frowned.

"What do you want Compton?" He growled, moving to his feet.

"Watch yourself, Eric. I am your King. You must respect me." Bill also got to his feet. Eric took a step away. Bill hid his surprise at the Viking's reaction. He hadn't expected to intimidate Eric so easily. But it was clear that the blonde was unused to not having control of a situation and he didn't like it. Bill liked that. It was nice to have power over Eric for a change.

"You are going to do as I say." He commanded, his voice calm. Eric shook his head.

"What are you going to make me do?" He asked, a challenge in his voice. He glared at Bill, trying to stare down the smaller vampire. He knew he was toeing the line. That at any moment Bill could call security. But he wasn't going to relinquish control without a fight.

"Take off your pants." Bill's voice purred, his eyes still gleaming with mischief. Eric snarled.

"I do not think so." He said slowly. His fists clenched at his sides.

"Eric, Eric, Eric. Are you really going to argue with your king? Do I have to convince you?" Bill moved to his desk and pressed a button. "Have a detail ready on my command." He said, loud enough for Eric to hear. Eric didn't want to know what kind of detail. He had his suspicions.

Bill rounded the desk and leant against it casually.

"Take off your pants." He commanded again. Eric raised his eyes to his King's, trying to spot a weakness there. He found none. With a sigh he unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans. He was unabashed in his nudity, didn't care that Bill was smirking. One of the perks of being a vampire was that you had very few preferences sexually. But Eric found nothing sexual in Bill. He only found rage. And irritation. And _that _was what made him hard. The more he thought about ripping Bill's head clean from his shoulders the harder he got. He growled low in his throat, his fangs elongating and piercing into his lip.

Bill watched in fascination as Eric's cock lengthened and stood up. The Viking did not touch himself, did not make a move to hide his arousal, said nothing. But Bill could see that there were some fierce thoughts passing behind those blue eyes. He contemplated asking but decided he didn't care. Whatever would help him to make the Viking suffer would do.

"Good." He purred, giving Eric a patronising smirk. Eric's cock twitched. He reached for it. "Uh uh ah!" Bill scolded, standing up from the desk. "You are not to touch yourself."

He walked towards the Viking, his eyes raking in his straining flesh.

"You did this to me once, remember? To get what you wanted." Bill's voice wrapped around Eric, making his body tremble. He wanted to punch Bill. He wanted to fight him. To bite him.

"Yes. And it was effective." Eric couldn't help the taunt in his tone. He knew that Bill was more than aware that Eric was having success with Sookie. Just as Eric had known that Bill had made Sookie _his _all that time ago.

"Indeed. I'm hoping that I can teach you as good a lesson as you taught me." Bill moved closer, his voice still icy cold, and his face expressionless. Eric stiffened, watching the younger vampire cautiously.

"What are your intentions?" He asked slowly, his demeanour calm. Inside he was at war. He did not want to stand idly by while Bill taught him a 'lesson'.

"I believe they are the same as yours were. Turn around." Bill ordered. Eric caught sight of the malicious grin on Bill's face before complying. He faced the stark white wall, his body still coiled for a fight.

"Are you going to fight me?" Bill asked, his voice surprisingly close. Eric started, not knowing how Bill had gotten the jump on him.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What you plan to do to me." Eric glanced back over his shoulder.

"Only what you deserve." Bill grinned. In a split second there was the sound of a zipper and then Bill's cool, hard flesh was pressed up against Eric's arse. Eric recoiled, trying to move away. Bill wrapped one arm around his neck and the other held the Viking's hips firmly against his own. Eric could feel the King's weeping tip against his back and shuddered. He felt his rage simmering over, boiling out of control. He was itching for a fight.

"Do you remember what you said to me? When you had me in this position?" Bill's voice was smooth over Eric's shoulder. The Viking nodded, recalling every dirty word he'd murmured to his underling. "Guess what, Eric." Bill smirked.

"What?" Eric's hands fisted against the wall as he struggled not to turn and attack Bill.

"I _am _going to take you dry." With that the King plunged his hard cock into Eric's rear entrance. Eric growled viciously, his hands clawing at the wall. His body surged back against Bill's as he tried to buck him off. Bill chuckled.

"Did you think that I wouldn't remember?" He asked, his voice like steel now, his hips controlled as he thrust mercilessly. Eric could feel himself tearing. The scent of blood hit their nostrils and Eric found himself growling louder. The blood only spurred Bill on and he pounded into Eric without mercy.

"Fuck you, Compton!" Eric hissed, his hand moving to his cock. Bill bit into his shoulder, tearing the flesh and muscle. This was not a sexual bite, made in the throws of passion. This was a warning.

"I _told _you. Do. Not. Touch. Yourself." He growled. Both of his hands fell to Eric's lean hips and he pounded harder. He licked his lips, savouring the 1000-year-old blood that dripped from them. Eric dropped his hand but not willingly. His cock was achingly hard. His body was longing to fight. He wanted to lash out. To do _something! _But he was being forced to take this from his _King. _His rear was throbbing. His cock was throbbing. He felt Bill begin to shudder against him and then felt the King spill his seed. Eric growled in disgust.

Pulling back, Bill released the Viking. He pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away, buttoning them and straightening his shirt. He watched Eric leaning against the wall. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he'd broken the Viking. Guilt hit him. But it was only fleeting. Eric needed this kind of lesson. And Bill had been wanting to pay him back since the last time.

Finally the Sheriff pushed himself upright and pulled his pants up. He turned back to his king.

"Was there anything else _Highness?" _He asked, keeping his voice level. He was going to go and kill something. He was sure of it.

"That will be all," Bill dismissed him with a wave of the hand, moving back behind his desk and sorting his paperwork as if nothing had happened.

Eric turned to the door. As he reached for the handle he heard a quiet voice behind him, making him turn.

"And Eric?"

"Yes?"

"'I can do that anytime I want to. And I _will _do it in front of Sookie if I have to'." He gave Eric a smirk. Eric glowered and turned briskly, leaving the room just barely holding his rage in check.

Fucking _King!_


End file.
